1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to computerized record processing systems and more particularly to techniques for avoiding redundant comparisons of customer records when using records blocking.
2. Background
The computation time required for processing certain types of data objects is high and increases dramatically as the number of objects increases. For example, comparing records to link associated records requires comparing a pair of records. Each such comparison is computationally expensive as it requires significant processing time. Additionally, as the number records increases, the number of comparisons that need to be conducted may grow exponentially. Comparing records to identify associated records requires significant computing power and is a slow process.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.